Ikari the King
by PompeyMagnus
Summary: My shot at Neon Genesis Evangelion from the beginning of the series, with a good amount of twist and a nice dose of ReixShinji romance on the side. Please read and review.
1. The Birth of the King

Alright, you all might be saying, "DUDE! WTF! You have like nine billion fanfics already and we ignore them anyway and pay attention to horribly clichéd romance fics!", and I'd say, "Maybe so, but I finished The Mysterious Stranger, so I no longer need to write for that, now I can make a new fanfic…and also, can you pass me some pizza"

And so…well, I lost my train of track…I mean, thought…train of thought…

Anyway, in other news, I won't tell you a damn thing about this fanfic, just enjoy, it'll be Rei/Shinji romance! Oooh!

Frankly though, to tell you the truth, I'm currently into Hikari/Shinji…the few H/S fanfics here are extremely well-written, better than the average A/S or R/S fanfic. A/S will always be my favorite pairing, but I'm currently more into H/S, Hikari's awesome. Ehehehe…

Well, let's start the show. Chapter one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Gendo Ikari stood, staring at his son emotionlessly as his brother and sister-in-law took the crying child into their small car, waving at the boy's father as they bore him away.

Shinji Ikari seemed to be almost screaming within the car, and although Gendo could no longer hear the noises, he knew very well what his child was saying.

"_No! Where's mamma! Don't leave me! Please! Stop it! No!"_

Gendo turned away, a moist tear flowing down his left cheek, making him enraged, wiping away the wetness in distaste.

Suddenly he locked eyes with an approaching man, short and gruff, with a shock of graying black hair and dark black shades.

Keel Lorenz looked at Gendo Ikari with an unreadable expression, and then turned away, speaking, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

"What had to be done…was done, Gendo Ikari. You know of what the Scrolls say…that child was destined to fail you…to kill you… It was admirable that you attempted to cling to the boy as a product of love from your former wife, and care for him in a way you could never truly understand. We are different from them, you understand. Sending him away is the only choice, since you are too human to give the poor boy the comfort of death."

Gendo turned around, walking away from the older man, although he seemed to nod to himself, ignoring the strange wetness gathering under his eyes.

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Tokyo 3 shook under yet another rumbling explosion, the city empty and dreary in the cool sunlight.

Shinji Ikari sighed as he leaned against a wall which occasionally shook every few minutes, sending a cloud of dust onto his dark hair.

_Why did I return again? Just because he asked me to? Do I really believe that he'll treat me any differently?_

The young man listlessly strolled to the telephone booth, staring at it as he slowly picked up the phone.

_I won't ever forget what he did…I promised it to myself…No matter what he's like now, it changes nothing._

He sighed once more as he tried to dial the numbers on the unresponsive telephone, receiving only an automated voice.

"All normal lines are out of order due to the state of special emergency."

Shinji shook his head angrily, slamming his fist into the pay phone.

"Dammit, why did I even come back? I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"Do you always talk to yourself, Mr. Ikari? That is one of the first signs of schizophrenia"

"Eh?"

Shinji Ikari turned around to see a blonde woman next to a small black car, smiling slightly at him.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"We have visual image of our target, transferring it to the primary monitors."

The technicians around the control room began typing frantically on their consoles as data screens flashed around the great chamber, showing a great hulking black creature with gray plate like shoulders and a large crimson orb at its center.

The creatures was batting away floating military VTOLs with apparent ease, their missiles and machine gun fire having no visible effect.

"The identified moving target is still rapidly approaching our position."

Gendo Ikari stared at the creature, his hands folded in front of his face, silent, brooding as the gaunt gray-haired man beside him spoke.

"It's been fifteen years…"

"Indeed…"

"They have returned."

Misato Katsuragi stood, pacing in front of the screens, staring at the Angel before her with calculating eyes.

_Fifteen years ago…They've returned, father…And I'll get the revenge you deserve._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji Ikari let out yet another yelp as countless shockwaves rocked the city around him, sending foundations crumbling and stone and rubble to the ground.

In the distance he could see what was causing it, his eyes widening as he realized how large it was and how close it was, relative to its size.

The Angel batted away another floating VTOL, sending it flaming down into a building below, and continued making its stalking, hunched advanced.

"What…the"

"That is an Angel, Mr. Ikari."

Shinji barely stopped himself from jumping in surprise, having forgotten completely about the women behind him.

He spun around, peering at her.

She seemed relatively young, dressed in a white lab coat, with obviously dyed blonde hair over dark eyebrows and a single freckle.

"And you are?"

"You're obviously the boy, Shinji Ikari, the Third Child."

"Uh…Yeah…Third Child? But you didn't answer my ques-"

"I am Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, head scientist of the Evangelion Project; I'll be your escort for today. Come with me."

Shinji felt another rumbling shockwave and turned around, noticing worryingly that the creatures was getting closer and closer, and getting into the car was his best bet, no matter how hesitant he was to meet his father.

He clenched his fists, peering at the creature and then Ritsuko, who was in the driver seat of her small black sedan, tapping her nails impatiently against the steering wheel.

Finally he nodded to himself, quickly running into the passenger seat as another shockwave shook the city.

Ritsuko sighed, starting the car, not looking at the boy.

"I thought you'd never come…"

Shinji peered at her curiously, wondering what the statement meant and how well this woman knew him and his father.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"Target is intact, it's continuing inside Tokyo 3."

"It cannot be stopped by U.N. Air Force power."

The screen showed the black creature dodging a large missile, then taking an even large weapon in the chest, resulting in an enormous explosion that seemed to do little more than faze the unstoppable monster.

Three men were crowded around a table, adorned in U.N. regalia.

One of them, the taller of the two, stood up with a snort.

"Decimate the target! Commit all divisions at Atsugi and Iruma Bases to the battle!"

"Hold nothing back; destroy the target at all costs!"

The technicians continued to type frantically on their consoles, shouting out reports at random intervals, although everything could be see quite clearly on the screen.

The great creature strode forward, raising its hand and firing what seemed to be an energy beam towards a group of VTOLs, decimating them instantly.

"Guided missiles and shells are having no affect on the target! More than half of the air brigade and the entire tank battalion have been completely destroyed!"

One of the U.N. Commanders slammed his fist into the table, growling.

"It's useless! What can we do against it with the firepower we have!"

Suddenly the ring of a telephone interrupted the old man's tirade, and he picked it up, answering.

"Yes…yes…understood. It must be deployed then…as previously arranged."

Gendo peered at the screen as the older man standing next to him leaned in, speaking in almost a whisper.

"So, it's protected by an A.T. Field, as we thought?"

"Yes…their weapons will have no affect against the Angels."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji peered out of the corner of his eye at Ritsuko occasionally as they sped down the rubble and road.

_What kind of person is this Dr. Akagi? What does my father do? And what the hell was that creature!_

Ritsuko's eyes passed over Shinji for a second as she stepped harder on the gas, the car accelerating.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Shinji. But right now, we've got a major problem on our hands. Hopefully we're far enough to escape the explosion."

"Explosion? What's-"

Ritsuko glanced at Shinji once more, before speaking, her voice firm.

"N2"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

One of the U.N. Commanders stuck his fist in the air, roaring in approval as the metal cylinder made a direct hit on the creature, an enormous explosion rocking the creature, all the screens in the chambers going off and on with static.

"Yes! Contact has been made!"

"Shockwave inbound!"

The commander smirked triumphantly, turning to Gendo.

"Well, I suppose there was no need for you after all, Mr. Ikari, now there won't be anything left for you. The N2 Tactical Nuclear Weapon is quite good, if I might say so myself."

The Commander of NERV simply remained silent, peering past the man at the video screens behind him.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji held tight onto his seat as he felt what seemed at first like a miniscule gust of wind, then a powerful bubble of heat slam into the car, not overcoming it yet apparently, as Ritsuko drove furiously.

"Dammit, I'm losing control of it…Why did those fools have to use the N2…Don't they know that…"

She was cut off as the car swerved from the shockwave, slamming into a nearby pole, the windows shimmering as they exploded, shards of glass flying into the air.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

The U.N. commander stared at the technicians running about in the control room with a smirk as the data screens all showed static.

_Hmph. This entire NERV operation was foolishness, since the beginning. I'll be sure to nominate budget cuts now that it's become apparent that their usefulness is minimal._

"What is current condition of the target?"

"It's undetermined due to radio wave interference, our visual is down."

"Hmm, it was such a massive explosion; the end result is not in doubt."

Suddenly the bridge crew looked up as their consoles lighted up, displaying odd waves and frequencies.

"Sensors again operational."

"There's a large energy source at the center of the explosion site!"

"What the hell!"

"Visual image restored."

The screen displayed the Angel, its slightly melted plates coming through a great cloud of smoke and ash, apparently not neutralized at all.

"What!"

"That was our trump card…"

"Dammit…this is unbelievable…"

"It's a monster!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji Ikari groaned, the dark numbness around him clearing as he felt a warm drop of blood flow down his forehead.

"Hmm, you seem relatively unhurt, we were both quite lucky, I suppose."

To his right, Ritsuko Akagi shook the dust and broken glass off her clothes, looking through the now nonexistent windshield to the point where her car had collided into the steel support pole.

"Your car…"

Ritsuko wiped the dust and blood off her chin, turning the ignition, the car coming on with a muffled roar, to Shinji's surprise.

"Hmm, at least it still drives..."

She put the broken car into reverse and then continued to drive down the road she had gone, not paying any real attention to the enormous crater in the distance, or the regenerating monster in the background.

She spoke into her cell phone, rapidly, her eyes listlessly on the road.

"Yes, I've picked him up. No, he's alive; his life is my highest priority at this time. Prepare a train car for us, a linear one. Right, I'll be delivering him in approximately ten minutes."

Shinji sighed, turning his head to look out the window at the destroyed buildings around him.

_Deliver? I'm just an object to him; I suppose…What do they want from me?_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Everyone in the control room, from the NERV technicians to the U.N. Commanders stared at the video screen silently, as the black creature seemed to shed the little flesh damaged from the N2 explosion, apparently regenerating it fresh from within.

Fuyutsuki leaned forward and spoke, as Gendo remained silent, his hands still folded in front of his face.

"It's regenerating itself. Once again, as expected."

"Indeed…If it was incapable of that it would be useless as an independent weapon."

"Hmm, I'm impressed with it, it seems to be able to amplify its own functions and grow in power."

"In addition, it has inevitably gained intelligence from experience."

"Yes…the next invasion is only a matter of time."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji remained silent, peering out the window as the car-transport began departing from the station, Ritsuko having finally managed to maneuver the shattered sedan onto the designated platform, a recorded female voice playing loud.

"The gate is closing. Attention, please. The train is about to depart. This train ..."

Shinji stared silently at the black booklet Ritsuko had handed him only seconds later.

"The NERV agency?"

"Yes, it's an organization directly tied to the United Nations…"

"And…that's what my father belongs to, correct?"

"Correct, do you know what he does, Shinji?"

Shinji turned away again, for a moment, his face distant.

"Supposedly some important job, protecting the human race…at least that's what my uncle told me."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Gendo Ikari stood silently and emotionlessly before the three seated U.N. men, as they stared at him with clearly visible distaste.

"You have command of this operation from this point on. We'll observe how you handle the situation."

"Yes, sir."

"Ikari, considering our available weaponry, I must admit that we have no effective defense or offense against the target."

"And you are confident that you are capable of defeating it?"

"It is for that sole purpose that NERV exists."

"Indeed, we shall not tolerate failure."

The commanders nodded their farewells as the platform bearing them and the table they sat behind was lowered down, away into the darkness, disappearing completely from view.

The technicians began rapidly typing on their consoles as the Angel continued striding forward, now no longer hindered by ineffective U.N. attempts and apparently completely healed from the nuclear attack.

"No change in target…"

"Present effective rate of interception is seven point five percent."

Fuyutsuki strode towards Gendo Ikari, his face somber.

"The U.N. can no longer assist us…What will you do?"

Gendo locked eyes with the old man, although his eyes were hidden slightly by his shimmering glasses.

"I will activate Evangelion Unit 01."

"Unit 01? But we have no pilot. Rei is still quite injured."

"Not a problem, another pilot is being delivered as we speak."

"What?"

Gendo looked away, silent, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Don't tell me…No, Ikari, don't tell me you're sending for him? After all these years? You remember what the Scrolls decreed! You abandoned him for a reason, you understand that, returning him could have horrible consequences"

The Commander of NERV smirked.

"The Scrolls! I put no faith in that antique garbage any longer…You remember the Antarctic incident…We have no choice."

Ikari paused and then strode forward, staring at Sachiel's nightmarish form.

"Indeed…as I said before, a new candidate is being delivered as we speak."

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter…and it may have gone by the book really (literally, in some cases), with some minor differences, but things will be splitting away from the original timeline of events increasingly as we go about the next few chapters.

And remember, R/S fans, this is a Rei/Shinji romance fic in part, we'll get to it eventually…I haven't even introduced the young albino yet. Hehehe.

Well, see you next chapter.

* * *


	2. The Trials of the King

Hmm, well here we are in Chapter Two of my second "Rei/Shinji" fic…which surprises me, since I never was a real Rei/Shinji fan, and I still am not a Rei/Shinji fan, at least when it comes to actually reading Rei/Shinji fanfics…Because there aren't that many good ones, heck I don't even think mine are that great…

Lately I like Hikari/Shinji, although I'll always be an Asuka/Shinji fan at heart…I've also been meaning to write some Ritsuko/Gendo, or something along the lines of a Gendo romance…eheheh.

Well, thanks for the feedback, keep it coming, let's begin Chapter Two.  


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Ritsuko stared at the boy riding alongside her, studying him closely out of the corner of her eye. He was an ordinary-looking boy, if such a thing could be said; although it was true he resembled his father in many ways, albeit apparently not in behavior.

Suddenly, a great crashing boom shook both of them, Ritsuko struggling to keep her eyes on the road and stop her car from careening into a pole.

Shinji gasped at the explosion, staring out the window at a large monstrous creature facing the Angel.

"What the hell is-"

"That's on our side…let's go…_now._"

Ritsuko stepped on the gas, driving faster than she ever had, as rubble seemed to fall from the sky like rain.

Ikari managed to take one last look back at the creatures, as they sped away. He could see the purple robot being beaten down to the ground, and sighed.

_Guess our team isn't doing that great…eh._

Shinji peered at the NERV manual and sighed, looking out the window as Ritsuko spoke.

"I work there too, you know. If you ever have any medical problems, do come to me…"

Shinji seemed to smile wryly, although he averted his eyes from her.

"So you mean you're in 'the admirable job of defending humanity'?"

Ritsuko chuckled, smiling.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that…"

She suddenly stopped the car as they rode up on a large circular platform. Shinji could hear odd electronic noises, and then, all of a sudden, they began to rush forward, although the car remained parked there.

"Um, Miss Akagi?"

"Dr. Akagi"

Ritsuko corrected him with a genial smile.

Shinji seemed to gaze dreamily off into the distance as he spoke.

"Why did my father summon me here? I thought he'd completely forgotten about me after abandoning me…"

Ritsuko Akagi stared at him carefully, making sure to analyze his psychological background a little more deeply when she had the free time, nodding to herself as she locked eyes with him and spoke.

"Perhaps it would be…better to ask your father directly, eh?"

Shinji averted his eyes, staring at his lap as Ritsuko looked away.

"We're on our way to see him, aren't we"

Ritsuko stared at Shinji's image in the rearview mirror, the perfect manifestation of a sulking teenager and smirked.

"You're not comfortable with your father, are you?"

_Not like many people are…_

Shinji shut his eyes as he spoke, the platform hurtling the car at an amazing speed down across the different platforms, neither of them taking real notice of the surroundings, Ritsuko because of familiarity, Shinji because of apathy..

"It's not that…it's just that this is inconvenient. Besides…even if I do see him…I know we'll just end up butting heads anyway."

Suddenly a burst of light and Shinji's eyes opened wide in a genuine gesture of surprise and awe as he viewed all the great columns of buildings, coming down from above.

"What is this? Wow! Is that? It's a real geofront."

Ritsuko nodded slowly.

"Yes it is…Our secret base of operations, NERV Headquarters…the keystone for the resurrection of the world, and the stronghold of humanity."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Kouzou stared at the video screen, baring the image of a pale girl being pushed down the hall in a stretcher, she seemed to be gasping, her eyes shut and twisted in pain.

"Evangelion Unit 01 recovery operation complete!"

"Pilot has suffered severe injuries!"

"There's a possibility of splenic ruptures."

The Sub-Commander shook his head, turning away.

"The U.N. is beating a full retreat as well…"

Misato strode beside him, peering at the old, stoic man.

"What are your intentions?"

Gendo Ikari smirked as he strode back into the control room, peering around.

"The reserve pilot as arrived as we speak."

The screens all around began to come up with the streaming video of a young boy walking alongside a tall blonde woman, down a distant NERV catwalk.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Ritsuko strode down the catwalk quite quickly as Shinji followed as dutifully as he could. She was quite used to the layout of the base, after having spent a good amount of time in it, from working there to visiting her mother.

She stopped suddenly, and boarded the long moving walkway down as Shinji stepped onto it behind her.

She sighed, peering back at Shinji.

_God, I shouldn't have worn a skirt on this thing…damn kid can probably see everything from there._

Shinji meanwhile hadn't noticed anything, and was instead peering off into a random point above, frowning.

_I should have thought a little more about why my father would summon me to him…_

It took a while for them to finally arrive on what seemed like ground level, and then they took a few more minutes walking through random sliding doors, but overall it seemed like Ritsuko knew what she was doing.

Then all of a sudden she paused and peered at Shinji with an almost confidential smile that almost made him blush.

"Come along Shinji, there's something I want to show you before you see your father.

"You have something…to show me? I see…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Commander Gendo Ikari stood there, glaring at the huge screen emblazoned with an enormous monstrosity of black, trudging its way through leveled buildings, smoke, and fire.

"Commander!"

"The angel is advancing! It's broken through the Power Mine Final Defense Perimeter!"

"So…PMFDP has failed…"

"It's adjusted its progression vector by five degrees and is still approaching!"

"The predicted target destination is exactly directly above us!"

Gendo turned around, swinging his arm over the area.

"All right, first wave personnel to battle stations!"

"Yes sir!"

A recorded female voice almost instantly echoed Gendo, as if he was in some odd cave, and everyone began to rush about, making preparations.

"First wave personnel to battle stations! Repeat, first wave personnel to battle stations! Red alert! All hands to battle stations."

Kouzou sighed, peering at the Commander.

_Their first reunion after so many years and he won't even take the time to meet his son…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

The recorded voice echoed into Shinji's ears as the small boat carried them across the dark, murky, almost sort of pinkish water.

"Prepare to initialize anti-ground attack Unit 01."

Shinji peered around the area, confused.

"Wait, what do they mean?"

Ritsuko simply peered at Shinji silently, not answering.

_Unit-01 is currently cooling down while in defensive formation B…I t can be reinitialized at any time…Then the N2 bombs didn't work against the angel…it only suffered minor damage and its still advancing…in addition, from what I saw, the angel has artificial intelligence capacity…According to the MAGI system's analysis I observed before I left, it's not powered or manipulated by remote control. The angel seems to be a form of giant intelligent life. All of its actions are determined by its programs. That's not what I'm worried about though… the new pilot…his own son…how will he convince him?_

Suddenly she stopped the water craft as they sidled next to a platform, both of them slowly rising and stepping onto it, into the relative darkness.

Ritsuko glanced at the boy, trying to keep on her smile.

"Well, we're here. This is it. It's dark though, so watch your step."

Shinji stumbled backwards as he entered, standing before a monstrous, almost demonic gigantic metal face, staring at him, with a great protruding horn. It scared him and at the same time made him feel oddly safe.

"Th-This thing…Is that the robot that saved us earlier!"

Shinji began rapidly leafing through the NERV book he had been given, but Ritsuko just laughed.

"You won't find this in that manual."

"Huh?"

"And strictly speaking she's not a robot…She's a man-made, all-purpose battle weapon! Artificial Human Evangelion! And this is the last chance for humanity…The first unit of the Evangelion."

Shinji gazed at it in awe, and then frowned.

"So this is all part of…my father's work?"

Ritsuko nodded.

"That's right."

They suddenly felt another rumble hit the base and struggled to regain their balance as Ritsuko peered at her watch.

_Dammit, isn't he supposed to be making his appearance yet! He's the one who's supposed to tell him…_

Shinji turned to her, sighing.

"So…where is father?"

Ritsuko turned away, looking down the catwalk and around the chambers, then back at Shinji.

"I…I don't know."

Shinji turned away, folding his arms across his chest and frowning.

"Why did he call me here anyway?"

Ritsuko frowned, peering at Shinji's back as the building shook around them yet again, and sighed.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she backed away, answering it in whispers.

"Yes…hello Commander…Yes…I…But…Why are you…the angel is…it's too late for you to…But I can't…fine, fine…yes sir."

Ritsuko grumbled to herself, almost throwing the phone onto the ground.

_Goddamit! That pig! He wants me to convince his son to pilot the Evangelion! How the hell am I going to-_

Another explosion up above shook the structure to its core, and Shinji frowned as he stumbled around.

Ritsuko stumbled forward, tripping as a small piece of rubble fell behind her, and nearly tripped into he water, until she found something had stopped her.

Shinji blushed slightly as he helped her back up, and then frowned as he noticed the serious look on her face. She spoke softly in almost caring and slow whispers.

"Shinji…I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you…You…You're going to ride in her."

Shinji's eyes widened and he pushed Ritsuko away, staring at her.

"Wha!"

She continued to move towards him, speaking in a low tone.

"You're going to battle the angel…You have to, Shinji…You're our only hope."

Shinji continued to move backwards, shaking his heads and clenching his fists.

"No…No! My father called me all the way over here to die! You're saying I'm…I…I'm going to ride in this thing…to fight that monster we saw? Y-You're kidding, right? There's no way I can do something like that!"

Ritsuko tried to move closer to him as the rubble poured down towards them, as Shinji cowered away.

"Shinji, please, you're the best candidate…no, the only candidate we have left. The fate of the world rests in your hands…"

"But why me! It doesn't make sense! No! There's no way…I can't ride in that thing! Is that why my father called me here? To order me to my death?"

"Shinji…no…Your father couldn't make it…he's…in the NERV hospital…he's hurt…He called you here because he may be dying and he wanted to see you one last time."

Ritsuko winced as she spoke those words, because she could see the hope and sadness in Shinji's deep eyes.

_If a lie can save the world…It's my duty…but why do I feel so…horrible…_

She finally reached the trembling boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji, if you don't get in and pilot it, humanity will perish, all of it. The very existence of the human race rests on your shoulders. And your father will be there, watching, proud of you, waiting for you to come so he can congratulate you. He's changed Shinji, he's changed."

Shinji turned away, tears flowing down his face as he stared at a distant point in the ceiling.

"_No! Where's mamma! Don't leave me! Please! Stop it! No!"_

"_Shinji…you know she's dead…You saw it yourself."_

"_No! No! You're lying! Momma? Momma!"_

Shinji remained silent and Ritsuko stared at him, unsure of what to say, when all of a sudden there was a great metal clanging above them, the structure shaking violently.

"W-What's that noise!"

Ritsuko spun around, releasing her hold on Shinji.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"The angel! It's discovered our location!"

Gendo Ikari stared with determination at the great black monstrosity as it stalked forward and then stopped, a great flashing light erupting from its chest.

The light seemed to bounce forward, and then almost skip from explosion to explosion until it hit its target, causing an enormous cylindrical explosion, almost like a mushroom cloud.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Ritsuko peered around frantically as the ground around them began to shake, clouds of dust flying down upon them, and then she noticed something worse.

"Shinji! Get down! The city blocks on the ceiling of the dome are starting to fa-"

"Look out!"

She let out a choking noise as a chunk of rock hit her on the back and stumbled forward, Shinji running towards her and stopping her from falling completely.

She groaned in her arms, disorientated, muttering to herself.

"Ikari…Ikari…"

Shinji shook her, his face concerned.

"Hang in there!"

_I can't believe it…I can't let this place crumble down around us…it's just…I…Father._

Ritsuko stared up at the shadowy face above her, the trimmed outline of Gendo Ikari, although something seemed different about him.

She reached out and caressed his face, confused about the fact that he had no beard, and then darkness enveloped her.

Shinji stumbled away with a gasp and then a blush as Ritsuko's smooth hand ran across his face and then fell to her side as she passed out. The son of Ikari then turned away, muttering to himself, dried tears beneath his eyes.

He clenched his fists as he stared at the Evangelion.

"All right, I just have to get in it…that's all…I'll…I'll do it."

* * *

Well, that's all for the second chapter…

And yes! This is a Shinji/Rei fic, dammit! Just be patient! I know this seems more like Shinji/Ritsuko right now (Which would be interesting and tantalizing), but it's officially Shinji/Rei! So wait for it!

Hope you liked this chapter though…A bit weird, a bit odd, indeed…But hopefully you liked it. Well, see you next chapter, and remember, read _and_ review!


	3. The Folly of the King

Well, hope you're enjoying this fanfic as well as my other many fanfics…Maybe I've made way too many…eh…who cares…

Anyway, sorry for taking ages with the update, I was busy, bored, tired, and out of Writing Mode. :)  


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Shinji Ikari stared up at the Evangelion in determination, and then suddenly sighed. He realized that despite his sudden agreement with Ritsuko's entreaties, she was now unconscious and he hadn't any idea how to board this giant monster she called an Evangelion.

He clenched his eyes tight in confusion and fear and tried to focus on the faces of his mother and father, together, a couple, smiling happily.

Ritsuko's words were still haunting him with a horrifically sublime sense of hope.

"_Shinji…no…Your father couldn't make it…he's…in the NERV hospital…he's hurt…He called you here because he may be dying and he wanted to see you one last time."_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Maya typed frantically on her keyboard, her face a visage of horror and seriousness.

"Critical damage to surface level! The Angel is trying to blow itself a passage down to the Control Room itself! It's directly above us!"

Gendo Ikari stumbled about as dust from the shaking ceiling flitted down, and Misato's face twisted into confusion at the base's sudden helplessness. They truly hadn't any weapons left.

"I think we can see that, Maya…How much time do we have?"

Maya seemed uneasy and then finally spoke, her voice wavering.

"Ten minutes…approximately…probably less…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Shinji Ikari stared at Evangelion Unit 01 with fear and determination, the robot or monster or whatever it was, vaguely threatening to him, especially because he hadn't any idea how to board it and the place around him was crumbling.

Couple that with the fact that Ritsuko Akagi was still out cold, prone down below and Shinji Ikari's mind was racing with chaos and confusion.

_Gendo Ikari stared down at his son, shaking his head._

"_You…disappoint me."_

Shinji clenched his fists, shouting out towards the Evangelion with almost a strained roar.

"Dammit! What am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly a large rumble shook the catwalk and designated Third Child stumbled backwards, actually thinking for a second in fear that the Evangelion had come alive to attack him.

Instead, a huge, threatening, but at the same time vaguely welcoming pod was now protruding out of the Evangelion, directly in front of Shinji Ikari.

The young man stared into the strange darkness of the entry plug and shuddered, stepping inside with his eyes and fists clenched unbelievably tight.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Maya gasped, typing rapidly on her keyboard as the ground around them shook, dust floating down from the ceiling, countless screens simply erupting into static.

"The Komagatake defense line has been broken..."

"All layers from first to eighteenth damaged!"

Misato gasped.

"Can its blast really be capable of that sort of power! Its attack broke through eighteen special armor plates at once!"

Kouzou stared at Gendo, wondering what plan the younger man had up his sleeve.

_We've lost communication with both your lover and your son...Do you even care, Gendo Ikari? No…I suppose you don't_

Suddenly the control room shook once more, this time as something actually came out of NERV Headquarters and out into the surface, instead of the other way around. A purple mechanical blur.

Evangelion Unit 01 landed next to the gaping hole created by the solemn angel and seemed to stare it down, hunched over in a predatory stance.

The control room seemed to let out a collective gasp as they all scrambled about and typed, trying to recover data on the situation and the pilot outside.

Only Gendo Ikari remained unchanged, staring forward at the screen presenting the calm before a horrendous battle, a smirk splayed across his face.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji strained at the controls, his hands shaking as he peered around the entry plug.

First he'd almost drowned in the liquid inside, or so he'd thought, then he'd managed to somehow get the giant bulking monster to the surface. Now it seemed not to respond as he inanely and intensely punched and jerked with the controls, simply crouching there silently, staring at the ominous looking angel, which quite frankly, terrified even someone as apathetic as Shinji Ikari.

Suddenly he heard a voice waft into his cockpit and he shook, utterly startled, the voice strained and feminine.

"Shinji Ikari, do you copy?"

Shinji paused and then sighed, replying awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

"Okay Shinji…I need you to listen to me, alright…We don't have much time for a crash course in piloting."

The angel stood eerily dormant, staring at the Evangelion with its odd eyes.

"Shinji…you need to understand the neural, the mental connection, you could say, with your Evangelion…If you want to walk, think only of walking…clear your mind…"

Shinji squinted his eyes and spoke as the Evangelion began to warily make its way forward.

"Walk…"

The Evangelion tripped forward, awkwardly and anticlimactically, slamming down and barely supporting itself with its hands, as if by reflex.

But the moment was a loss, the angel charged forward like a blur, trying to take advantage of the Evangelion's loss of balance.

"No! Dammit! Shinji, remember, that's not your arm! It's not your arm!"

Shinji groaned as the angel slammed against him, the Evangelion's right arm straining as Shinji tried to throw his attacker off, almost controlling the Evangelion effortlessly in a time of reflex and danger.

He swung a fist up against the angel's bulk, slamming it away, and then rose up with a roar, the Evangelion mirroring him even to the roar.

Evangelion Unit 01 charged towards the angel as it seemed to struggle to rise. Instead it raised one of its long arms towards the charging Evangelion before it could arrive.

Suddenly there was a flash, then simply darkness.

* * *

_Shinji Ikari screamed, staring out into the grueling darkness around him, hearing moaning and screaming and suddenly feeling a numb but strong pain on the left side of his head._

_Stumbling backwards, or maybe more like floating backwards, he saw her, like an angel, indeed with angelic wings, floating above him, bringing light to the squirming black all around him._

_I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die… I don't wanna die…I don't want to…Mother!_

_

* * *

_

Evangelion Unit 01 sprang up in a purple flash, startling everyone, from Misato and the control room, to even the pilot and the angel standing in front of it. On the left side of its face was a smoking hole, from where Sachiel's energy beam had slammed into Evangelion Unit 01's face.

Misato's voice came wafting into the entry plug, and she seemed horrendously worried.

"Sh-Shinji…That's not your….that's…that's…"

Shinji Ikari felt a drop of blood fall into his lap and looked up, suddenly noticing the horrendous pain in his left eye, and then realizing half of his vision was bathed into darkness.

He tried to open his left eye, move it around, blink, and slowly brought up his right hand, touching against his left eye, curiously.

Where the Third Child's eye would usually be was a mangled socket of blood and fluid, dripping down his face.

Shinji Ikari stared up to the heavens, his single eye bulging, and let out a horrifying scream, a bestial shriek that echoed throughout the Evangelion.

Then, he was bathed in light.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato felt a shiver run up her spine as Shinji's scream echoed throughout the control room, fresh and horrifying as if he were right there beside him.

"Front area of the head cracked!"

"Head damaged; extent unknown!"

"Control nerves snapping one after another."

"No response from pilot."

All of the control room was silent, everyone with shocked and miserable looks on their faces, even the Sub-Commander, who had a wizened look of sublime sadness splayed across his face.

"Pilot's brain waves are erratic. Heart beat is very weak."

"Heart support system to maximum. Begin cardiac stimulation."

"Roger…"

"Pulse recognized…"

Maya typed rapidly at her console, her face horrified with worry.

"Trouble maintaining activity!"

"What's the status?"

"Synchrograph has reversed. Pulses are flowing backward!"

"Cut the circuits! Stop them!"

No use! The signal is refused. It can't be received!

"No response from the monitoring system. Life or death unknown!"

"Unit 01 is totally silent."

Misato sighed, shaking her head, her face laced with worry.

_So much for this time...father _

"Stop the operation. Pilot's protection has top priority. Eject the plug by force!"

"Force eject the entry plug, hurry!"

"Denied. The pilot must remain under all circumstances; you forget the angel is currently invading our base. Locate the First Child for deployment"

The Commander's voice interrupted coldly, and his ruthless order was followed without a noise of objection or reason, he had trained his subordinates well, even Misato remained dormant and confused.

Only Gendo Ikari seemed to remain the same, calm and silent.

Finally he spoke, ignoring the video screen as it showed Sachiel slamming into the dormant Evangelion Unit 01 and knocking it down onto the concrete. It loomed over the biomechanical menace, as if considering something, and then simply left it behind, leaping down into the gaping hole it made, shaking the entire NERV Base with its horrific entrance.

Gendo Ikari suddenly stood, staring at Kouzou and nodded, no secret message, simply handing over the command to the older man, Kouzou frankly had no idea why Ikari was leaving, but he hoped for the sake of humanity that there was a plan B.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Unknown Location**

Ritsuko Akagi groaned as the ground shook, wiping the warm blood off her brow and struggling to become orientated with her surroundings. The base was certainly crumbling around her, and she could see huge gaping holes above her.

_I wonder…what…_

Then she noticed that Evangelion Unit 01 was gone.

She smirked sadly and tried to stand up, noticing her phone was broken.

_So he really did it…he really had the guts to do it…I thought I'd imagined that last part as I went unconscious…_

_He clenched his fists as he stared at the Evangelion._

"_All right, I just have to get in it…that's all…I'll…I'll do it."_

The faux blonde sighed, remembering the boy's somber face, and what she had told him about his father. The little lie to save the whole of humanity…then why did it make her feel so disgusted?

Ritsuko Akagi tried to tell herself that she would try to be kind to the young Ikari, treat him like a new friend, even if she were being fake, it was necessary for his mental stability and recovery, she had read his data file, after all…

* * *

_Shinji Ikari groaned, feeling his entire body racked with pain, his soul with misery._

_He floated in the grayness now; the dark black abyss had been replaced with a gray numbness._

_Shinji peered out from within the grayness, as a huge flash of light illuminated him. His pain was forgotten, his misery was numbed._

_There was only a surge of energy, familiar energy…someone who cared for him was close by._

"_M-Mother?"_

_Then a stronger burst of light, blinding his right eye momentarily, and then a feeling of…_

Shinji Ikari spoke only four words as the Evangelion slowly sprang up, as the light washed through his body, a pulsing that was different from the beating of his heart in his bloodied head.

"I…love you too…"

A bestial roar echoed throughout the control room as Evangelion Unit 01 sprang to life, its nefarious eyes glowing, its legs straining as it sprang down into the great yawning that Sachiel had entered through.

The final battle had come.

* * *

Well, hope you liked this chapter…a little short, and a little odd, perhaps ,but still alright, they'll get longer as we go around…And _yes_ you'll meet Rei, obviously, eventually, this is a Rei/Shinji fanfic, after all…

Well, anyway, see you next chapter.


	4. The Triumph of the King

Long time no update…Sorry if this one seems rusty, I haven't updated anything for ages.

But I have a new fanfic out, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Memento Mori, and I've been feeling in a writing mood because of that, so hopefully I'll maintain and update all of my numerous fanfictions. Hooray!

As for those who're saying, "Rei/Shinji! There's no Rei at all!", yeah, I know, this may seem Ritsuko/Shinji or Shinji/Nothing, but this is just the beginning dudes. I had nowhere I felt like putting Rei in. Obviously Shinji will get to meet her soon and etc., just have patience. Heh. 

By the way, if anyone's confused about my format, italics are used purely for inner thoughts/flashbacks. For example in Gendo's part, that is his mind's content, i.e. flashbacks and thoughts. As for the surreal Sachiel and Shinji scenes, those obviously aren't flashbacks…

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

Shinji Ikari's body pulsed with energy in the shimmering glow of his Evangelion Unit.

He felt nothing but the thirst, the rage, and…something familiar…someone.

It bathed over his aching eye and shattered body, and he reached out in pure hatred at the massive creature he was fighting, only to find himself lost in a flash of light.

_A blinding light, a shadowy form in front of his vision, Shinji disorientated._

"_Why do you wish to fight me, Lillim?"_

_Shinji Ikari stared up at the feminine form as it became clear, his eyes widening in confusion._

_She was a young woman with brilliant cyan hair and radiant wings, along with odd armor covering her semi-nude body and glimmering red eyes._

_Yet he knew in his soul who she was._

"_Because…I have to…My father…needs me…It is important. I am useful."_

"_And you would be willing to risk your life for that, Lillim?"_

He stared at Sachiel and roared as he felt a surge of energy rush through his head, clutching his skull and screaming as he reached out of this deluge.

"I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Evangelion Unit 01 reached out as well, slamming in a hard tackle into the angel, driving both huge forms down the massive shaft towards NERV central, Shinji's screams echoing.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

Misato hurried to the controls, her eyes flitting back and forth as technicians rushed to and fro.

"What is the status of the Unit! What's going on!"

Maya gasped.

"Impossible. It's totally out of control!"

"Direct hit to the third foundation!"

"Final armor plate fused..."

Maya's eyes widened.

"It's no good. The main shaft is exposed!"

Misato whirled around quickly, gasping.

"The targets have entered the main shaft! They're descending!"

"What is its destination?"

"Advancing directly to Central Dogma…"

"It's coming here. All personnel, evacuate. Quickly!"

Makoto nodded promptly echoing Katsuragi's order.

"All personnel evacuate. Repeat; all personnel evacuate."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Main Shaft**

Shinji Ikari screamed as the Evangelion and Angel tumbled down, trying to reach out and attack the Angel.

"Move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, move, please move! If you don't move now, if I don't do it now, everyone's going to die! Not like this! Not with my father watching! MOVE!"

"_Why do you seek his approval, Lillim?"_

_Sachiel stared at him, smiling sadly._

"_Shut up! Shut up! You're not real! You're not human! You're…the Angel…"_

_Sachiel shook her head._

"_You do not comprehend us Lillim, being of the 18th. However that is fine…for now."_

_She shook her cyan-haired head, her radiant wings spreading as she reached behind her back and drew a large sword that seemed to be comprised of bone._

"_Memento…mori."_

"_What!"_

_Shinji looked up just as she slammed the sword at his gut._

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"Impossible, I can't believe it. The synchro-rate of Unit One is over 400!"

Kouzou arched his gray eyebrows in surprise, staring at the technicians rushing to and fro, Maya speaking up in surprise as she typed away at her keyboard.

"No! How can it be moving!"

Misato gasped.

"It…can't be…"

"Gone wild!"

Kouzou smirked, wondering if Gendo was enjoying the show, wherever he was.

"We…will win."

* * *

_The blade hurtled forward, and then stopped, something hindering its forward motion._

_Sachiel's eyes opened wide and she hissed in surprise at fate's betrayal._

_A brilliant glow surrounded the cowering young man, a glowing human form radiating him, the form of a young woman with brilliant eyes._

"_Mother…"_

"_Impossible! No Lillim is capable of this!"_

_Shinji Ikari rose, the blazing femine form behind him seeming to fuel a new fire in his soul, and his eyes, oh his cerulean eyes, now swirling with a look of defiant anger._

"_Don't call me that! My name is Shinji Ikari! Don't you ever call me anything else!"_

_Sachiel's lips parted slightly and she stared with widening Angel eyes as Shinji charged forward screaming._

Evangelion Unit 01 surged forward as the Third Messenger stumbled backwards beneath and onslaught of brutal punches, one massive purple hand reaching out to grab the Angel by the faceplate and slam it into the massive wall behind them._  
_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Control Room**

"It's totally out of control! The target seems to be sustaining heavy damage!" 

"How! We can't win unless the target's A.T. Field is shattered!"

Maya shook her head wildly.

"It's already been neutralized...Impossible! Unit One's A.T. Field is out of control!"

Misato spun around, staring at Kouzou who stood firm and stoic, not surprised by any of this.

She arched an eyebrow, turning back around quietly.

_What are they hiding, I wonder? What do they know that we don't?_

As Misato Katsuragi watched the brutal Evangelion rip apart its opponent, it dawned on her that some questions, especially ones regarding this "Shinji Ikari" were probably better left unanswered...for now.

* * *

_Sachiel watched quietly as her body hurtled through the air, blood flying from her delicate lips._

_"So...You are that one then...I suppose...I have failed...Forgive me Shamshel..." _

Evangelion Unit 01 let out a crashing bestial roar as it slammed a fist into the Angel, tearing off bone and flesh as it send the creature crashing all over the massive walls of the shaft.

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Main Shaft**

Gendo Ikari stood there, watching the Evangelion crash about the walls there, fighting the Messenger. The boy inside was screaming and clenching his fists, he knew that.

_That boy…your son, Yui…_

He stared at the Evangelion as it fought, no feelings of pride or even thoughts on the simple fact that this was the product of he and his greatest love.

He had clenched his eyes tight and flushed out those feelings long ago, they were irrelevant as long as she was gone.

"_Don't be difficult…I'm leaving you with your uncle…"_

"_No! Daddy, please don't leave! Where's mommy!"_

"_She's dead, Shinji…"_

"_No! You're lying!"_

"_You saw it with your own eyes…you remember…"_

He felt resolve through remembering his past transgressions. He was…comfortable this way. His pain fueled his work, and his work fueled the hope that she would return. She could not leave him, not in this godforsaken place.

Gendo blinked numbly as the wave of blood splashed upon him, coating his body except for his left arm and head.

He did not even flinch against the liquid, standing with a blank face and turning away from the fight.

He touched his damp clothes, bringing up the liquid and smelling it.

It smelled like _her._

Suddenly, a rush of wind and his clothes were blasted, he had only seconds to look back up before the mass of the Third Messenger of God slammed directly into the metal railing that he was standing on.

_YUI!_

_

* * *

_

Well, hope you liked it, was it disappointing? Heh. Too short?

Oh well, Like I said, I haven't been in Writer's Mode for a while, so I'll get better and longer as this goes along, see you next chapter.

And feel free to check out my new fanfic, Neon Genesis Evangelion: Memento Mori. 


	5. The Home of the King

Well, quick new chapter…I hope to update Memento Mori and my other fanfics…And I have a new Drabble Collection starting called "The Thanatos Sessions".

Heh, goodtimes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or its characters. Gainax does, and they rock. Who else could create both Evangelion and FLCL!

* * *

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

A group of gray obelisks stood in the darkness, labeled with numbers and different information. Voices could be heard playing off the walls in the cold, damp darkness.

"The second coming of Angels... It's too abrupt."

"And Ikari's death…This is not in the scenario…Not at all…"

" It's just like fifteen years ago. Disasters always strike without notice."

"This may be fortunate for us from the view that our prior investment has come to nothing."

"His son will be far easier to manipulate…"

" Things have yet to turn out. If it ends up being useless, then it's a waste."

"That's right. As for the anti-Angel measures now commonly known, NERV will control the information about them both quickly and appropriately."

"The Human Complement Project, that is what NERV must give the highest priority."

"That's right. That project is our only hope in such circumstances."

"Anyway, even though Angels have come again, that project must not fall behind schedule. As for Ikari's budgets, they shall be destroyed."

"Indeed, the committee will take over now."

"Humanity has no more time."

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters**

Misato sighed, changing television channels and yawning.

She was quite jittery lately, as she had been promoted to Sub-Commander of the entire Tokyo-3 NERV Facility until Gendo recovered, while Kouzou had been promoted to the commanding position, and Makoto had taken her position. This was all temporary however, as long as Gendo was living.

"The Government announcement this morning regarding yesterday's state of special emergency says..."

"In this incident..."

"The U.N. forces in Japan..."

Misato yawned, fanning herself and turning to Ritsuko.

"The announcement was "Scenario D-22". The facts were hushed up again.

Ritsuko smiled grimly.

"The people in the Public Relations Department seem happy to finally have something to do."

"They seemed rather optimistic."

"Well... The truth is that everyone is afraid…"

"Of course..."

"By the way, have you heard Misato? Shinji has recovered consciousness…His room was only a few minutes away from the one where the Commander is in critical condition from his injuries. It was reckless of him to enter the Main Shaft."

"How…is the Third Child, Ritsuko?"

"No external wounds, but his memory is somewhat confused…I had him transported to my apartment for now…A temporary arrangement."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do, Akagi? Is he mentally contaminated?"

" I was told not to worry about it by Commander Fuyutsuki…"

"I see... "

It's a wonder that no major damage was caused by Evangelion Unit 01 going berserk. A severe burden was imposed on Shinji's cranial nerves…"

"I see…"

Misato sighed, gazing out and watching as NERV transports carried a massive gun away.

"If Eva and this city function properly, we'll be able to win."

"So you'll defeat the Angels? You are as optimistic as always, Sub-Commander…"

"Wishful thinking is a necessity for human life."

Ritsuko smiled grimly.

"I guess. Your optimistic character is refreshing, as always…"

"Thanks …Remember to give the Third Child my regards…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters**

Misato stood on the elevator, staring quietly at Ritsuko.

"Are you sure it's right that he stay at your place?"

Ritsuko looked bemused.

"What, jealous Misato?"

"Oh, gimme a break Akagi!"

_No…there's something odd about that boy…the rage in his voice…his bloodthirst…I saw that battle…_

"Is it really natural that Shinji not be with his father?"

Ritsuko sighed as the elevator reached the level and stepped off, peering emotionlessly back at Misato.

"If anything, it's more unusual for them to be living together…"

She turned around, making her way towards the exit.

_Gendo…Gendo…Gendo…My lie has become truth, hasn't it? Who is this young man of the cursed Ikari bloodline that you've abandoned? Her son, isn't he?__But not your son, no, not anymore…_

_His father strolled away quietly, ignoring his screams, tears running down young Shinji's face, bitter burning tears of an abandoned child._

"_No! Where's mamma! Don't leave me! Please! Stop it! No!"_

"Shinji…"

Shinji Ikari gasped, opening his eyes wide and writhing in surprise, a calm yet stiff hand stopping him.

His eyes drifted up to notice Ritsuko Akagi, who averted her glance, sighing.

Ikari noticed then that he was in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar bed.

_What…happened?_

"What happened…Miss Akagi?"

"Doctor-No, you can call me Ritsuko, Shinji."

"Alright…um…Ritsuko…"

"You don't remember what happened?"

Ritsuko sighed, delivering news that sent a shiver up Shinji's spine.

His father, Gendo Ikari's condition had apparently worsened since Shinji had fought the angel. Such a powerful man helpless to the cords of fate, which were even now spinning new events, or perhaps being cut. Shinji didn't know what to think about his father...Those kind words...The abandonment...He could not forgive his father for that...ever!

Yet he could not bring himself to despise his father. He almost felt sympathy for the man, since they shared the common feeling of loss. Yui Ikari. For Shinji the loss of a mother he had barely known but still dreamed of. For Gendo the loss of a wife and collaborator, and perhaps Shinji thought, a true love.

He couldn't summon the energy to cry, but he felt an immense emptiness, glancing up at Ritsuko.

"Where…am I?"

Ritsuko blushed.

"Errr, my apartment. Your new living quarters…"

He looked taken aback.

"Um…You didn't have to do that Miss Ritsuko, it's alright….I prefer being alone…"

"It's alright Shinji, I've already arranged everything…This makes it easier for me to monitor your physical and mental health…"

For a second Shinji seemed almost disappointed, though it was probably a trick of the light.

"Oh."

"Well, feel free to rest, these are your new quarters, I'll have your clothes and bags sent over…We need to wake up early for sync testing tomorrow."

She smiled brightly, though it seemed rather artificial, and left the apartment, Shinji staring quietly at the ceiling.

"I prefer…being alone...every place is the same…"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Ritsuko Akagi's Apartment**

Ritsuko sighed, settling in her bedroom.

_Maybe Misato's right…Why did I arrange for him to stay at my place? Did I feel sorry for him? For HIS son? Am…I feeling guilty about what I told him! It's not a lie dammit, it…it's like it came to pass basically…The ends justify the means…_

She drew the blankets over her sparsely-clothed form, feeling chilly.

_No…This…is purely for monitoring purposes. The Third Child must be kept stable and docile…_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**Ritsuko Akagi's Apartment**

Shinji awoke, feeling shy and noticing that it was quite late in the morning, wiping morning tears from his face and glancing around the still unfamiliar room, noticing that his clothes had arrive.

Quickly dressing, he stepped timidly out of the room, looking around.

Ritsuko's apartment was sparsely decorated but rather roomy, noticing the kitchen a few feet away, the bathroom, living room and two other bedrooms, one of which was probably Ritsuko's. Apparently she was still inside one.

Turning to the kitchen, he entered and his hands began to move almost without his urging, breakfast made quickly, the smell of eggs filling the apartment.

He'd always been used to such duties…It was…expected of him.

Breakfast cooking, he decided a shower would be nice, to clear his mind of all this confusion and madness.

Quietly he strolled into the bathroom, just in time to collide with Ritsuko's naked form.

"Ahh!"

She gasped and an instant blush went all through his body as he darted out of the bathroom, muttering a quick apology.

Ritsuko cursed herself, quickly grabbing her clothes.

_I'm not used to having to close the door…or live with someone else…but…change is alright I suppose._

Fully clothing herself, she stepped out, Shinji timidly at the dinner table with breakfast cooked as well.

_This…is new as well…_

"You…didn't have to Shinji…"

Shinji nodded, not making eye contact.

"I'm just…used to it…I always did that back home with my tutor…"

"Well…welcome home, Shinji Ikari…"

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, then, the phone rang.

Ritsuko quickly picked it up, answering.

"Yes? Dr. Ritsuko Akagi…He's? Yes…Yes…right here…Alright…Okay…Immediately."

She put down the phone and looked grimly at Shinji Ikari.

"Shinji…your father has passed…We need to leave…Now."

The Third Child strolled towards the door, words echoing in his mind as he moved, they seemed to just flow out of him.

_I feel nothing…_

Shinji paused by the front door as Ritsuko put on her shoes, staring out into the city around him, the uniform, almost identical buildings.

_I am…nothing_

_

* * *

_

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, NERV Infirmary**

Shinji Ikari stared at Ritsuko as she led him into the small dark adjoining room of the NERV Infirmary room they had entered. She had protested at his request at first, but noting his odd condition, finally gave in. He would be able to see his father.

Shinji stood silently beside the large table where Gendo Ikari was lain out, a blanket luckily covering his naked body from his neck down. Oddly enough, he was still wearing his glasses, even in death; no one had cared to remove them.

"So Shinji, there you are, I don't know why you had such a morbid request anyway."

A few minutes passed of Shinji staring at Gendo's face, looking at the menacing stare that still remained there even in death. No one had cared to shut Gendo's eyelids either, it looked like he had died with a look of utter sadness and resignation on his face, an odd emotion he never seemed to show that now made his face look odd and alien, almost like a circus clown, Shinji noted without amusement.

"Shinji? Are you okay? Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

Shinji nodded and Ritsuko slowly left the room.

The Third Child stopped though, and returned quickly, his hands reaching out and carefully removing Gendo's glasses and after staring at the initials "G.I" on the sides, putting them slowly on his face, cautiously as if they were dangerous or cursed.

Shinji paused and stared through the tinted glasses. He saw nothing different through these glasses, he saw no change, yet he felt a certain sympathy for his father. Yet another Ikari yearning for Yui, yet another outcast, shunned by friends, damned to go on a path of terror. His father had wanted to see him before he had died…perhaps…

Shinji Ikari suddenly felt quite comfortable with the glasses on his face.

A familiar voice streamed through the room's intercom.

"Shinji Ikari, the Commander Fuyutsuki is ready to see you now."

Ritsuko turned around at the sound of the intercom, quickly motioning for Shinji to hurry up with her hand. The motions stopped in mid-beckon however, as Ritsuko Akagi beheld Gendo incarnate. The young Ikari had on a simple NERV uniform, dark and black and almost identical to the one his father wore regularly, and there were signs of the telltale Ikari facial features growing, the rigid but somewhat handsome face. And now these glasses.

Ritsuko blushed deeply and then shook her head, glancing at Shinji.

"Shinji, take those off right now, you look ridiculous!"

* * *

**Tokyo 3, Japan**

**NERV Headquarters, Commander's Office**

Shinji stood in front of the dark, expansive closed doors of the Commander's office. He had not been here many times, and the few times he had been were full of bad memories. Memories he no longer cared for.

A voice from inside of the office shook Shinji from his mental revelry. It was Commander Fuyutsuki.

"You may come in Shinji."

Shinji slowly entered the dark office, almost instantly realizing it had been changed slightly. It was still dark and threatening, but there were a few more lights in the room, as long as many more Section 2 guards. Also, the personage of Fuyutsuki behind the desk was not threatening at all, perhaps authorative and wise, but certainly not menacing. In fact he seemed to be currently giving Shinji a very sympathetic and kind old man's look as the Third Child approached.

"Shinji. I am glad to see you. I never did get to meet you on your arrival...I feel your pain, and I was a dear friend of your mother's"

Shinji shied away but did not succumb. Some parts of Fuyutsuki's talk seemed genial and truthful but he could sense some artificiality in some of the comments.

"Alright, Commander."

"No need to call me that Shinji, just call me Mr. Fuyutsuki, in fact Commander may no longer apply to me anyway…"

"Huh, what do you mean, Comm-"

"Mr. Fuyutsuki"

"Yeah…Mr. Fuyutsuki…"

"Well, you will see my meaning soon enough, Shinji. And that brings me to the current matter; there are your father's papers, his personal things, and his will and testament."

"His personal things? And his will?"

"Yes, I will leave you be in this room, they are all lain strewn on my desk, his papers, even dating back to before he met your mom. As well as his will and testament, this is worth reading as well."

Shinji nodded sadly and walked towards the Commander's desk as Fuyutsuki and the agents walked past him.

"Goodbye Shinji, this will be very interesting for you."

Shinji did not reply as the door closed and sent the room into darkness except for the dim lights.

He looked at the foremost document.

_I, Gendo Ikari, being 49 years of age and of sound mind and body, do hereby request the following upon my death:_

_1) That no public or private funeral or memorial services be held in my honor;_

_2) That the NERV Medical Ward takes charge of my body after death and arrange for, and supervise the cremation of my remains._

_3) That my remains are to be immediately cremated or cremated as soon as practical after my death._

_4) That my cremated remains be scattered in the over the memorial marker marking Yui Ikari in the Tokyo 3 Memorial Cemetery._

_5.) That once he has reached the age of 15, Shinji Ikari be designated the new commander of the NERV organization. This has been previously approved by the correct organizations. And that all my earthly belongings are designated under Shinji Ikari._

Shinji's eyes widened perceptively and the veins in his foreheads bulged at the last item.

"What? Fifteen? In a year!"

His eyes fell on an envelope attached to the will, and he quickly opened it, staring at the document inside.

_Shinji, my son. You may find my actions questionable, but that is inevitable. We have never understood each other; no one can fully understand another, that is the tragedy of man. Yet I realize now my foolishness. We both have a personal longing, you for a mother, I for a wife, both the same person, Yui Ikari._

He tried to shut the will and the note out of his mind, that was impossible, but…perhaps…

He stared at the next document, a dirty piece of paper that he could barely read.

_My glance fell on a girl my age trotting past me, but it was too discreet for anyone to notice. Yui Ikari, beautiful by all standards and smart as well, she was no model of course, but she had fair hair and a nice face that hinted at a patrician upbringing. Indeed she was simply the latest in a long stream of girls of similar nature and appearance that I have secretly admired, all through high school even. I felt my gaze wandering to her long legs, to her kind face, to her blue eyes, and wondered why I was so mesmerized by them. I could come up with simply hundreds of thousands of adjectives to describe them, but no words to explain why I felt this way. They were simple body parts, nothing more, why did I find them so sublimely beautiful? How did I even bring up my definition of beautiful? Perhaps this was what I've been programmed over the years to be mesmerized, by the media, by the people around me. But I supposed that that is how one defines oneself, by the entities and objects around themselves. She is certainly quite mesmerizing._

Shinji stifled back a choking moan, the documents were touching him in a place where he felt quite uncomfortable, he felt uneasy as the few memories of his mother surfaced past his iron mental walls.

It has been so peaceful to lie there in her arms as she swayed him back and forth, cooing sweet words, it had been the only truly happy moment of his life.

Shinji slammed his fist onto the desk and then stared blankly off into space.

Shinji smiled sadly and without much emotion as he went back into his reading.

_I'm not used to being liked. Being hated, on the other hand, is quite familiar._

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location **

**SEELE Committee**

The dark room that constituted the meeting place for the SEELE Committee was silent. Few knew of the location of this place, other than a few choice officials and servants to SEELE itself. They were practically invincible. Few knew of their true names, or even what they currently looked like or where they lived.

Assassination attempts had occurred, but those were few in number and doomed from the start. They had nothing to fear, except perhaps the trust they had put in a few men outside the committee, such as the commander of NERV.

They had received news of Gendo's death and of his son's arrival, but to them it was irrelevant. And Ikari was always an Ikari, a treacherous snake who was always planning ulterior motives. The only difference, they hoped, was that Shinji and Fuyutsuki's will would be far more malleable.

Keele grumbled, bringing silence to the rest of the Committee.

"Ikari tried to turn his son into a God, we see this now, more than ever."

"Perhaps. But if that is so, who shall be the conductor of the final phase?"

"It is no matter what this Ikari is doing. Fate is ever present. The final plan will occur, whether Ikari likes it or not.

"He is inexperienced."

"His will is weak."

"It shall break."

* * *

Well, hope that wasn't a horrible chapter or anything…Boring? Lame?

It's progressing along…

And yeah, you might be saying, "What! This is more Ritsuko/Shinji or Shinji/Nothing than Rei/Shinji!"

But to that I say, "Are you retarded?"

What do you want, Rei to show up and start passionately making out with Shinji or something? Have patience…


End file.
